


The Haunting

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Haunting

******

Astra frowned as she peered at the large black stain that was rapidly crawling up the wall.

“Well, it’s not mold,” she noted “black or otherwise”

“I _know_ it’s not mold,” Alex grumbled “but _what_ is it?” she pressed.

Her Kryptonian girlfriend stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

“Well,” she began “it’s either one of two things”

“OK” Alex nodded.

“It’s either, A): Some rare and potentially deadly form of mold that isn’t normally found in this part of the world”

“ _Or_ …?” Alex pressed.

“ _Or_ …the apartment is haunted”

Alex stared at her.

“Haunted” she repeated.

“Hauntings do exist, darling,” Astra nodded “just not in the way that you’d think”

“Such as…?”

“They’re more like telepathic remnants,” Astra explained “echoes or imprints if you will of a previous inhabitant that are activated by something at random”

“OK. Fine. Whatever. Now how do we get rid of it?” Alex demanded.

“We don’t,” Astra shrugged “it wants us out. And, I think we should listen to it”

“We can’t!” Alex exclaimed “it’s rent-controlled!”

The black stain on the wall suddenly spread, rapidly crawling across the wall before their eyes.

“I’ll get the bags!” Alex exclaimed.

“Hurry!” Astra added, hurrying after her…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
